pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
RL97
Sinopsis En un dia normal, Sirena y los demas se dirigen al concurso de Sirena Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngComo que Sirena y los demas? Deberia ser "Anelisse y sus esclavos" Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngNo somos tus esclavos! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngAh, no? Entonces quien me da de comer, me alista la cama, limpia mis desechos y me consiente todo el dia? Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngPues... Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngjaja!!!! Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngChicos!!! No han visto a Ale? Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngNo....no se supone que tu viajas con el? Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngPues si, pero cuando fui a entrenar con mis pokemon se desaparecio y ahora no lo encuentro Archivo:Henry_MM.pngTal vez se fue a practicar en un lugar mas abierto, este bosque esta muy concurrido... los chicos buscaron por unos instantes en el bosque, hasta que... Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngDonde estara? No hay señal de sus cosas ni nada :/ Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngBigrord, as encontrado algo? Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord!!! bigrord encontro un papel y se lo dio a Jaimito... Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngQue extraño, a ver que dice... "Ale, pagaras de ti por lo que hiciste,. esta tarde ire por ti" Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngParece que ya es esa tarde... Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.png¿Sabias que tarde se usa cuando ya paso el tiempo de algo? Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngPues se paso tu tiempo de hablar...Sunon, rayo solar!! Archivo:Sunon_MM.pngSunon!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngComo asi? Que hizo Ale? Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngPues ayer Ale tuvo un dia muy malo, todo empezo cuando el se cambio de lado de la cama mientras dormiamos... flashback... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.png:S Me levante muy mal hoy...estoy cansado de esperar para la liga Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngTranquilo, falta muy poco tiempo para llegar...Vamos por el desayuno Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngOigan tienen un pokemon de agua con el que pueda nadar en el rio? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngNo!!!!! En el rio te dan enfermedadews, no deberias montar! Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngPero yo... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngVete de aqui!!!!! Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngT_T Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngLo mas probable es que el niño haya llamado a su madre o padre y estos sean unos asesi... Archivo:Henry_MM.pngDebemos encontrar a ese niño Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngClaro, estaba nadando por aca... todos se fueron a buscar a ese niño en el rio Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngLa ra la la ra la ra Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngOye, que hiciste con Ale, el niño que te hablo ayer? Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngYo no le hecho nada, pero si lo he visto por ahi.... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngDonde?Dinos!!!!! Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngEsta bien....Lo vi esta mañana.... flashback... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngEstoy muy golpeado... Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngPika... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngOh, es el niño de ayer...lamento tratarte mal..Estoy que me caigo Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngAcepto tu disculpa, pero no te duermas!!!! Ese es un rio y conduce a una cascada... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngya que....zzzzzzzzzzzz fin... Archivo:Playero_Richi_estilo_MM.pngY asi s fue por el rio hasta que lo perdi de vista Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngOh, no, Ale!!!!!! T_T Debo salvarlo... Pili corrio freneticamente por el curso del rio hasta que se cruzo con un pescador Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngUsh...oh, hola Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngEs el pescador que...vean les contare... flashback Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngEl desayuno estuvo rico y pagamos muy bien..porque estas furioso? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngMe siento como mareado... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngTal vez sea por ese olor a pescado Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngHola, quieren un pescado, tal vez dos!!!! Estan deliciosos!!! Y huelen exquisito Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngCreo que voy a vomitar @_@ Ale vomito en los pescados... Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngHey, me demore horas pescandolos! Me tendras que responder por la mercancia Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngPues primero hagakla oler mejor, nos vemos!!! Ale huyo y Pili lo siguio.... fin del flashback Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngPero tu amigo me hizo un bien, esos pescados tenian un virus, por eso lo ayude hace unas pocas horas Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngQue? Entonces donde esta? Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngIt's flashback time! Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngEl rio es muy feliz, lalalala Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngEres el niño que me hizo un favor, ven para aca! el pescador pesco a Ale y lo saco del rio... Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngY dime, a donde vas? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngAun no lo se... Archivo:Pescador_estilo_MM.pngVe por alla, a ver si encuentras algo Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngOK, tengo que arreglar una cuenta pendiente, asi me cueste todo lo que tengo... fin del flashback Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.png¿Entonces esta por alla, supongo? arreglando ese asunto...¿cual sera? que tal sea algo malo!!! vamos!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngClaro!!! Todos avanzaron y vieron el cuerpo de Ale en el piso, donde muchas personas lo veian y estaba siendo cargado por una ambulancia.... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.png.... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngAle...vamos dime algo...no te vayas... Archivo:Enfermera_Joy_estilo_MM.pngTranquila, estara bien Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngYa pago su cuenta pendiente Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngA que se refieren? Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngSupongo que habra que mostrarles un flashback... ... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngQue te parece este lugar para desayunar, Ale? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngEsta perfecto, pero aun me siento mal por como dormi... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.png¿Que quieren para desayunar? aqui esta nuestro menu, sean bienvenidos Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngArchivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngGracias... tiempo despues... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngYa les recojo sus platos...y en poco tiempo les traigo la cuenta Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngBueno, ya vamonos Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngPero no hemos pagado la cuenta... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngClaro que si lo hicimos!!!! Yo me acuerdo... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngEn serio? Pero bueno creere en ti ♥ ale y pili se fueron del lugar... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngSe les olvido pagar!!!! Bueno, parece que ese chico se llama Ale porque esa chica lo llamo asi, entonces escribire una carta diciendo''"Ale, pagaras por lo que hiciste,. esta tarde ire por ti"'' fin del flashback Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngPerdon por no pagar...Lo sentimos mucho...pero entonces como pasaron el resto de cosas... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngLes seguire contando... mas flashbacks... Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngPili, voy a entrenar, no me demoro... Ale se fue caminando por el bosque hasta que se encontro con la mesera Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.png¿Ya trajiste la cuenta? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngSi aqui esta... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngmmmm....parece que no tenemos cambio...te gustaria tomar una bebida para compensarlo? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngEsta bien n.n...Quiero esa de alla Ale tomo la bebida Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngEso es jugo de pescado.. Archivo:MM_Pokeale.png@_@ Que que? Estoy muy mareado... Ale se salio de la cafeteria y empezo a caminar muy mareado, hasta que choco con un arbol Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngX_X quien soy? a donde voy? Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngVen aqui, te has golpeado? Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngX_X... Ale siguio caminando muy mareado hasta que se cayo por un barranco Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.png:O esto se ve mal... fin... Archivo:Camarera_Estilo_MM.pngY eso fue lo que paso...Despues Ale misteriosamente volvio aca, la enfermera Joy vio lo enfermo que esta, le dio una medicina y llamo a la ambulancia Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngCon que eso fue lo que paso... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngSi, y Ale esta bien n.n pero adios chicos, debemos irnos al hospital!!! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngAdios!!! Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngPobre Ale, todo lo que le paso... Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngPero bueno, seguro nos enfrentaremos con el en la liga, cierto pikachu? Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngPikachu!!! Y asi, nuestros heroes y Pili resolvieron el misterio, y mientras Ale se sana, algo esta ocurriendo BOOOOM!!!!!!!! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngParece venir desde esa montaña!!!!! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngVamos a ver!!!! ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.... En el proximo episodio... Archivo:Henry_MM.pngEn el proximo episodio, el Equipo Girgog y Boygog ha empezado su busqueda intensiva por encontrar al ultimo pokemon que necesitan para cumplir con su objetivo, y es momento de detenerlos!! Se nos uniran muchos amigos y debemos defender la union de generos!!! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Pokemon RL La Llegada del Guerrero ¡Lucha de generos, el enfrentamiento final! parte 1 Categoría:Episodios NG